husnockfandomcom-20200213-history
Rohrbaugh (Husnock)
"At last we shall reveal ourselves to the Rohrbaugh. At last we shall have revenge". -Admiral Anthony, upon learning of the Plan The Rohrbaugh were an indigenous branch of the Husnock race located on the planet Rohrbaugh. The Rohrbaugh were major combatants in the war with the Homeworld. Origins and Early History It is believed that the Rohrbaugh first inhabited their planet some 57,000 years before the Standard Era. The pre-origins of the Rohrbaugh are unclear; however, the branch appears to have been one of the first Husnock settlements in the Galaxy with only the First Husnock from the war existing earlier. The Rohrbaugh developed space flight some one thousand years before the War and possibly designed the first Husnock warships. The Rohrbaugh briefly charted the Core Systems, making contact with the planet Schooler, but never ventured further out into the galaxy. Possible Colonies In Season 94, archeological excavations on the planet Durkin revealed the remains of an alien colony from between three to five hundred years of age. Further excavations revealed Husnock script listing two settlements as "Lammers" and "Gershon". The colonies had long since been abandoned with little information on the Husnock that lived there, although radio-isotope samples showed similar building materials to structures later found on the planet Rohrbaugh. Involvement in the War The Rohrbaugh were completely unknown to the race of the Homeworld until Season 92 when the Rohrbaugh entered the war in response to the attack on the Husnock of Schooler. Using their considerable space fleet, the Rohrbaugh inflicted significant loses on the {Army] during the Battle of Second Strike and later destroyed the entire Army space fleet during the Battle of the Homeworld. After bombarding the surface of the Homeworld, an action which killed over a billion civilians, the Rohrbaugh withdrew from the Homeworld, leaving their own planet deserted. Tracking the Rohrbaugh Upon the formation of Service Intelligence, a primary mission of that agency was to locate the Rohrbaugh (known in unclassified documents as "the Second Husnock from the War") and ascertain if a threat still existed to the Homeworld. Using long range sensor scans, Service Intelligence determined that in Season 97 the Rohrbaugh had breached the Great Plasma Storm and had entered the North Galactic Quadrant, apparently seeking a new homeworld. A colony of Rohrbaugh was established on Stern 56 in Season 99 before the Rohrbaugh moved deeper into the North Galactic Quadrant. In Season 104, Service Intelligence confirmed that the Rohrbaugh had established a new homeworld in the star cluster known as NYC-2011, on the far extremes of the North Galactic Quadrant. In a top secret report to the Forum, Service Intelligence advised that the Rohrbaugh still possessed a sizable space fleet with the capability of striking against the Homeworld. The report was sealed and thereafter known to only the highest levels of the Homeworld government. In Season 106, upon completion of the Mission, it was learned that the SS Husnock under then Commodore Anthony, had also located the Second Husnock fleet in Season 101. The SS Husnock had further transmitted several messages to the Rohrbaugh; however, none were ever ever acknowledged. In Season 114, an additional colony of Rohrbaugh was located at Ashburn-74, some 320 light spans from the new Rohrbaugh homeworld in NYC-2011. The Plan As of Season 115, Service Intelligence still monitors the activities of the Rohrbaugh and has also instituted a top secret operation known as "the Plan" as an attempt to gain final reconciliation and a formal peace treaty from the War. As a prelude to the enactment of the Plan, Service Intelligence sent two covert agents to the new Husnock homeworld in NYC-2011. The agents arrived in the summer of Season 115, transmitted one coded status report, and then were never heard from again. Nomenclature The Rohrbaugh held their unique from the same name as their planet. The fact that the Rohrbaugh referred to themselves in this way generally unknown during the War, with the species on Rohrbaugh commonly referred to as either "Husnock" or "the Second". The latter was coined by General Endicott to differentiate between the Husnock on Rohrbaugh and those located on Schooler (which were known as the First. Category:Husnock Branches